


16 unread messages

by jennycaakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennycaakes/pseuds/jennycaakes
Summary: Monty accepts a temporary job in DC. Nate and Monty have to handle the challenge of living across the country from one another. Will they make it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as an attempt at fluff. which like, it's not /not/ fluff, but yeah. enjoy!!

**FaceTime call from Nate Miller**

It doesn’t matter that the screen is small and his brightness is turned way down low. When Nate’s face pops up on Monty’s phone he feels like the sun, warm and unceasing.

“Hey, baby,” Nate greets him with a smile of his own, and Monty can’t stop his grin from growing. “Ready for your first day?”

Nate’s still in bed, wrapped in dozens of blankets in their dark bedroom back home. Monty’s on the east coast now and it’s 6 am, bright and early, while Nate’s back home on the west. They decided, after long nights of discussing and multiple tear-filled arguments, that it would be good for Monty to go out for temporary work. It’s just _hard_. Because Monty loves Nate so freaking much, and Nate is so freaking far away now.

“You’re insane,” Monty says back. “What time is it there?”

Nate stifles a yawn and shrugs. “Doesn’t matter. 3 am.” Monty’s grin grows and he shakes his head. Nate’s already falling back asleep. “I wanted to send you off.”

“Go to bed, crazy. I’ll call you later.”

Nate hums. “Love you.”

“I love you,” Monty says softly.

Pressing the red button to end the call makes Monty’s heart hurt a little bit more than it should. (A lot more than it should.) But they agreed to this. They’d been together almost a year when Monty had been offered a temporary job to work on some engineering project on the east coast and it was a difficult decision. But he said yes, and he’s here now, and Nate’s there, and it sucks.

Monty sinks back down under his covers for a minute and debates calling Nate back, just to hear his voice. But after a bit of time passes he throws his blankets off and climbs out of bed. He can’t be late for his first day. Monty makes his way to the kitchen and starts his coffee pot before climbing in the shower and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He always sleeps better with someone beside him. (He misses Nate.) He’s only been here a week and it feels like half of him is missing. Some mornings they would shower together, when they were in a hurry, soaping each other up and only getting distracted for a few moments here and there. Monty would scrub at Miller’s back and watch suds slide down his defined muscles and Miller could cup Monty’s cheek and pull him in for a kiss and—

There’s a banging on the bathroom door that pulls him from his thoughts.

“C’mon Green,” Raven, his roommate, calls out to him. “We’ll be late!”

* * *

It’s like this.

After Monty and Nate graduated college, they made their way West. Neither of them lived near school, and their homes were far away, so they moved in together. It made sense considering they were dating and it was nice to start over together. Bellamy and Clarke moved in with them, as they were also dating, and the four of them had a fresh start.

Things were good. But Monty was given the opportunity to head East for a few months, to help the branch out there with a bigger project. (For the life of him Nate couldn’t figure out why it would take so long, but whatever, he wasn’t a technical person.) And they talked, and they talked, and the talked, and they decided Monty should go.

When Monty hangs up from the FaceTime call, Nate closes his eyes and lets the silence of their bedroom wash over him. He tossed and turned all night like he’s been tossing and turning for the past week without his boyfriend beside him. Sleep calls for him and pushes him away at the same time. He reaches out, his hand on Monty’s side of the bed, and sighs.

He fights sleep for another hour or so when his phone hums, still in his hand.

 **From Monty** **  
** a list for you when you wake up

 **From Monty** **  
** 1\. i am unsure that i will ever  
understand the metro  
2\. everything in dc is gray  
3\. saw the best cat today  
4\. my new roommate elbowed  
a guy in the face for touching her  
5\. i miss you

 **From Nate** **  
** Can’t sleep without you here.  
Roommate sounds like a  
badass. I miss you more.

 **From Monty** **  
** not possible

Nate thought that maybe the distance would be good for them. Not that they were fighting or anything of the sort, because they weren’t, but they hadn’t been apart from one another since they moved. And maybe some time on their own would be refreshing.

It isn’t. It’s suffocating.

* * *

 **mgreen** #mcm is this hunk of a fellow @natemiller #missyou  
♥ justjasper, abclarkedefg, jahahaha, bbblake, +52 others  
natemiller God I miss you.  
murphyboy please do not sext on Instagram

Monty laughs, lowering his phone back down to his desk and looking back to his computer. He doesn’t understand a damn thing about this new system. The one back home is different, and everyone here gets frustrated when he doesn’t get the hang of it right away. Even following the step by step instructions that pop up in the corner leave him confused.

His laugh is quickly replaced with a sigh. He squints.

“Having trouble?” Raven asks, peering into his cubicle.

“It’d be a lot easier if a talking paper clip could walk me through it,” Monty murmurs. Raven laughs, and that brings a smile back to his face.

He’s been in DC for a few weeks now and having Raven by his side is a bright spot. She’s from out of state too, and the fact that they can moan about being homesick together is very therapeutic. She rolls her chair into his cubicle and swats his hand out of the way. Her eyes dart to his desk where his phone is still up and she leans, looking at the photo with a smile.

“Missing your boy today?” she asks. Monty sighs again, sinking down into his rolly-chair in confirmation. Raven clicks some things on the computer while Monty’s eyes drag him back to the photo he’s posted. “Let’s go out tonight,” Raven says. “Get drinks, or something.”

Monty’s first thought is to say no. Nothing sounds more appealing than just heading back to their tiny apartment and FaceTiming his boyfriend while they both watch something on Netflix. But Raven sounds hopeful, and it’s not often they go _out_ together, so with a deep breath he says yes.

“It could be fun,” he muses while she clicks around on his computer.

Raven grins. “Could be?”

* * *

Try as he might, Nate just cannot get used to sleeping alone. He’s been in relationships before, relationships where his partner has had to be somewhere else for an extended amount of time, but no one was ever like Monty. He wants to wrap himself around Monty now, nuzzle into Monty’s neck, beg him to stay in bed for just a few more minutes. But instead now when he reaches for Monty’s side of the bed, it’s cold.

Nate groans.

He’s back in bed now after his long day at work because he was attempting to take a nap before getting some grading in, but he just started thinking about Monty and sleep evaded him.

There’s a knock on his door that causes him to groan again before Bellamy pushes it open and peeks inside. “You okay?” he asks. Nate wants to bury himself under his pillows. “I made coffee,” Bellamy offers.

Begrudgingly, Nate climbs out of bed and follows Bellamy into the kitchen. It’s late in the afternoon, nearly four, so the fact that Bellamy knew to make some coffee as though it was still morning for Nate meant he’d been paying attention to Nate’s shitty sleeping habits. There’s coffee waiting and Clarke and Bellamy are standing at the counter with concern written all over their faces. It’s been nearly a month since Monty’s left and neither of their schedules are lining up for the two of them to take a trip and see each other. It’s fucking awful.

“Please,” Nate warns when he spots his friends. He pours himself a mug full of coffee (Monty’s favorite mug, to be specific, a Harry Potter one that changes colors as it gets hot) before he turns back to them. “Don’t say anything that’ll piss me off.”

Clarke and Bellamy exchange a glance. Bellamy ducks his head to drink more coffee. Clarke lets out a sigh.

“We know you miss Monty,” Clarke says.

Nate turns his back of them to get some creamer. “That’s a given. Thanks.”

“And we miss him too,” Clarke carries on, not catching the venom in Nate’s tone. “So what if we all take off a few days to go visit?”

 _Sounds like a dream_ , Nate thinks. “He’s insanely busy,” Nate tells them, fighting off a sigh. “Trust me, I’ve thought about it.”

“Well maybe we can figure something where he can come visit home,” Bellamy suggests. Nate narrows his eyes at him. _Traitor_ , he thinks. He knows he stays in bed more than he should and eats a lot more junk food now that Monty’s gone and has been re-watching their favorite shows on Netflix and definitely not crying, but it’s okay. He can handle this time away from him. “We just don’t like seeing you like this,” Bellamy finally says.

“I’m fine,” Nate tells him.

“We don’t believe you,” Clarke responds.

“It’s cute how you two are a we now,” he mutters. “Don’t you think for yourselves?”

Bellamy frowns at him and Nate knows he deserves it. “Don’t be a dick. We’re both allowed to be worried about you, okay?”

Nate sighs. “It’s not forever,” he tells them. “Six months at most for his project.”

 **From Monty** **  
** help i’m dRUNK  
AND I MISS YOU  
i feel like i am dying

Nate sets down his mug and holds his phone close to his heart. Maybe that’s what he should do, get drunk with Bellamy and Clarke to pass the time. Maybe it would help.

 **From Monty** **  
** dnt worry tho i’m w  
raven we’re bein smart

 **From Monty** **  
** naatteee i wanna  
kiss u so BAD

“That Monty?” Clarke asks with a soft smile. Nate knows his face is contorted with pain, frustrated and aching and lonely. “He okay?”

“He’s out with his roommate,” Nate says, reaching for his coffee again. It’s still hot and it burns his tongue. “She seems fun.” Bellamy and Clarke are both watching him, waiting for him to do or say _something_. But they can look at him and see how he feels, it’s written all over him, in the fact that he can’t get out of bed, in the way that he won’t look either of them in the eye for long. “Thanks for the coffee,” he murmurs.

“Miller,” Bellamy says gently.

Nate’s phone vibrates and he dips his head down.  

**FaceTime from Monty Green**

“Gotta go,” Nate said to the two of them, raising his cup to his friends before hurrying back toward his room. He answers the phone and Monty’s face lights up the screen and Nate feels like he can breathe for a moment. “Hey, baby,” he says with a smile.

Monty’s very clearly drunk. His hair’s a mess, his cheeks are flushed, and his smile is hilariously wide. “Nate!” Nate sinks onto the edge of his bed, setting his coffee down on his nightstand before he can stretch out. “I miss you so much, so much, so much,” Monty says. There’s loud music in the background. “I want you to visit so bad sweetheart.”

“Sweetheart,” Nate echoes softly. “I want to visit too,” he says. “How was your day?”

There’s a loud voice beside Monty. “Is that your boy!”

“Look, Raven, it’s Nate!” Monty tips the screen so Nate can see Raven, too, and Nate smiles again. “Isn’t he freaking hot?”

“He’s a babe,” Raven agrees with a grin.

“Thanks,” Nate says with a laugh.

“Don’t worry,” Raven says, leaning closer, “I’m not nearly as drunk as he is. I promise I’ll get him home safe.”

The fact that she cares about Monty (though who could meet him and _not_ care for him?) makes Nate feel warm. “Thank you,” he says. Raven’s then off the screen and Monty’s back, smiling brilliantly. “Having fun?” Nate asks him.

“Yes,” Monty says. “I just wanted to see your face. And hear your voice.” Nate opens his mouth to say something but then Monty laughs at something off-screen and the phone slips, and then the call cuts off.

Nate lowers his phone with a sigh. “Miss you,” he murmurs to his empty room. There’s a gentle knock on the door and he rolls, seeing Bellamy peek in. Nate gestures and Bellamy enters, closing the door behind him. “I’m okay,” Nate insists as Bellamy takes Monty’s side of the bed. “Really,” he says.

Bellamy’s silent for a moment. “I don’t want you getting bad again,” he says carefully.

There was a time, once, when Nate went through a pretty bad bought of depression. It was before Monty, it was after a different boy, and it took him a few months of therapy and medication to get back on the right path. It didn’t help that his mom was sick at the time, or that he was at school which meant he was far away, or that he was lonely. Too many things made the world feel dark.

“It’s not like that,” Nate insists. Because it’s not. He’s sad, and he misses Monty, but he’s not depressed. Parts of him ache, that’s true, but, “It just takes time getting used to being apart,” he murmurs. He still has reasons to wake up and go to work and carry on. It’s not dark like it was before. “If Clarke were away from you for an extended amount of time,” Nate says after a beat, “are you saying you wouldn’t spend your weekends curled in a ball?”

A smile crosses Bellamy’s face. “No, I guess not. I mean, I probably would.”  Nate shifts so he can sit up and reaches for his coffee. “Here’s what you do,” Bellamy says while Nate takes a sip. “Wait for the halfway point—which I know is still far away—but then just _go_. Surprise him.”

“I can’t do that,” Nate mutters. He’s not one for surprises. He gets anxious. What if Monty has other things going on? What if Monty does the same thing and surprises him back home? Too many moving parts. It would be bad. Nate likes plans. “But it’ll work out eventually,” he insists. When two people are supposed to be together, the universe can’t keep them apart. “I’ll get to DC.”

* * *

Monty wakes up with a throbbing headache, relieved to see a glass of water on his nightstand and his phone plugged in and charging. Raven is _the best_. Somehow he manages to crawl across the bed to drink his water and grab his phone.

_0 new messages_

Monty fights off the little ache in his chest at that. Nate is typically pretty good at having it so Monty had messages to wake up to, even after weekends out. There’s a fuzzy memory in his brain that reminds him of the night before, of him calling Nate in the bar and getting distracted by the girl at the counter doing shots without using her hands.

His phone buzzes and Monty lights up at once.

 **From Unknown** **  
** hey Monty it’s Harper! I  
hope you made it home  
alright. we traded numbers  
at the bar. would you want  
to get coffee at some  
point today? if you’re not  
too hungover that is.

Monty reads the text a few times before he types up a response.

 **From Monty** **  
** hi yes i remember you  
just lemme shower and  
find some semblance  
of myself first haha -  
coffee would be nice tho!

Monty glances at the clock. If it’s 10am here it’s 7 where Nate is. And he likes to sleep in, so Monty decides against an early morning call. Instead he shoots him a text.

 **From Monty** **  
** sry abt last night,  
sometimes i just miss  
you so much i kinda  
lose my mind. FT later?

* * *

 **natemiller** Thankful for asshole friends like you. @bbblake #shots?  
♥ murphyboy, jahahaha, bbblake, +91 others  
abclarkedefg did you take shots WITHOUT ME  
mgreen hope you had fun!!  <3

Monty’s been trying to get in touch with Nate all day and he’s failing miserably. It’s been about a week since he went out with Raven and their schedules just haven’t been lining up very well. They fit in texts in between whatever they’re doing, but mostly it’s just a mess.

“You okay?” Harper asks, settling down at their table with drinks for both of them.

Monty sets his phone aside and wraps his fingers around the warm mug she brought. “Yeah,” he answers. Harper’s nice. They exchanged numbers at the bar and have been talking nearly every day since. Monty figured it would be good for him to make some friends other than Raven. “Just trying to reach people at home.”

“Distance is hard,” Harper says with a nod. She was born and raised in DC so it isn’t an issue for her in terms of missing people, but she lets Monty whine every now and then anyway. “Anyone in particular?”

Monty misses Nate so much it’s like he can’t breathe. But if he starts talking about Nate then he’s not going to stop. So instead, Monty just shrugs.

 **From Nate** **  
** Forgot I told Murphy that  
I’d wingman for him tonight.  
I’m sorry.

Monty sighs, shoving his phone into his pocket and forcing a smile for Harper, who smiles back. “I don’t really want to talk about it,” Monty says. “It’ll weigh on the mood. And I’m trying to not be upset.”

“Okay,” Harper says. “I won’t push.” She sips from her mug. “How much longer are you here?” she asks.

“Four months,” Monty answers. These past two months have both flown by and dragged on all at once. He’s ready to go home.

“Do you like DC?” Harper asks.

“It’s not bad,” Monty says. “But it’s not where I want to be, you know?” Harper shrugs. She likes DC. Her family is here and her friends are here and her job is here.

 **From Nate** **  
** Are you mad? I can  
cancel on Murphy.

 **From Monty** **  
** no no no no it’s okay  
don’t worry abt it,  
we can talk later

“Want to take a walk?” Harper asks.

* * *

+snapchat from montygreener

+snapchat from montygreener

+snapchat from montygreener

+snapchat from montygreener

+snapchat from montygreener

+snapchat from montygreener

“Who the hell’s that?” Murphy asks, peering over Nate’s shoulder at the picture on his screen. “Pretty,” he adds.

Nate squints. “I don’t know,” he admits. He doesn’t like the implication in Murphy’s voice. The next photo is Monty and this girl again with the Lincoln Memorial in the background. Nate wants to believe that she’s a tour guide or something, considering it’s not Raven who he’s with, but deep down he knows it’s not true. “Might be someone he works with,” Nate murmurs.

There’re still a few photos left in the sequence that Monty sent him but he swipes out of them without finishing it. He can look later. They’ve been sitting there for hours now, considering it was daytime in the snaps but it’s dark where Nate is now. So he can definitely look later.

“Don’t you talk to your own boyfriend anymore?” Murphy jokes. Nate knows that it’s a joke. He does. But still, it stings more than it should.

Nate swipes over to his calendar and decides on a long weekend. He needs to see Monty. He’s going to lose his fucking mind if he doesn’t see him soon enough. He’ll put in the request tomorrow morning and talk to Monty about it in the afternoon.

 **From Monty** **  
** guess who’S DRUNK AGAIN!!!  
(me!!!!!!)

 **From Nate** **  
** Be careful, yeah? Please.

 **From Monty** **  
** aduhhh don’t worry babe i’m  
with harper

 **From Nate** **  
** Who’s Harper?

* * *

Monty wakes up with another hangover, sixteen unread texts, and four missed calls from Nate.

 **From Nate** **  
** Will you let me know  
when you make it  
home?

 **From Nate** **  
** Or just let me know that  
you’re alive maybe?

 **From Nate** **  
** Jesus Monty please text  
me back.

 **From Nate** **  
** I love you okay?

 **From Nate** **  
** Call me.

 **From Nate** **  
** Monty?

He’s not even out of bed, already dialing Nate’s number. He answers on the first ring. “Jesus, Monty,” Nate nearly gasps into the phone. “I was so fucking worried last night. Are you okay? The last snap I got from you was you in the middle of some dark street with the caption _I’m not sure where I am right now_.”

“I’m sorry,” Monty sighs, sinking down. “My phone died. I’m okay, nothing happened.” Nate sighs on the other end and Monty can practically see the worry on his face. “I’m sorry,” Monty says again, firmly. “You were out with Murphy, I didn’t think you’d be so worried.”

“You’re in DC,” Nate says, his voice short. “I’m always fucking worried about you.” Monty rubs his eyes and sinks down into bed more. They’re both quiet for a moment. “Sorry for getting loud,” Nate murmurs. “But you were out with someone I don’t know and with Raven at least I have her number just in case, and it’s not that I don’t trust you I just like knowing that you’re okay. Okay?”

“Okay,” Monty says softly. “I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m sorry.” He lifts his hand to his face and rubs at his forehead. “I love you?” he tries. Nate sighs again. “I was with Harper,” Monty tells him. “She’s a friend.”

“If she’s a friend then why haven’t I heard about her?” he asks carefully.

Something like panic bubbles up in Monty’s chest. “I… don’t know,” he admits. “We met a couple weeks ago at the bar,” he says. The silence on Nate’s side is deafening. “She’s just a friend,” he carries on.

“I didn’t say she wasn’t,” Nate murmurs. “I just don’t know why if you weren’t worried about it you wouldn’t tell me.”

“It’s not like that,” Monty insists.

“Sure, Monty.”

“It’s not,” Monty says again. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I—” there’s frustration in Nate’s voice and Monty suddenly feels himself on the verge of tears. “Of course I trust you,” he says again, his voice softer as though he’s around someone he doesn’t want listening. “Can I call you later? I’m out right now.”

“I don’t want our conversation to end like this,” Monty says weakly.

“Me neither, but now—I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I’ll call you later, I promise.”

“I love you,” Monty says. He needs Nate to know this, confused as to how their conversation could get so off the rails so quickly.

There’s a beat of silence. “You too,” he murmurs back. And then the call goes dead.

Monty isn’t sure how long he sits in bed until he works up the courage to climb out. His head is still throbbing and now he kind of feels like he’s going to throw up a little bit. Raven’s on the couch in the living room with the TV on and she looks up when Monty comes out.

“Hey,” she says, “let me know when you’re going to have someone stay over, okay?”

Monty’s stomach drops. “What?”

“That Harper girl was here this morning,” Raven says, muting the TV so she can give him her full attention. “It’s not like I was walking around naked or something but you never know.” Monty’s just kind of looking at her now, trying to remember what the hell happened last night. “She slept on the couch,” Raven says, squinting, trying to read Monty’s face. “Left about an hour ago.”

Monty looks down at his phone in his hand and wants to call Nate back immediately. “I can’t remember all of last night,” Monty says. Raven shifts on the couch, her eyebrows pulling together. “Nate called me a hundred times and I never answered, what if I…” Monty trails off as something cold curdles in his stomach. “Oh, God.”

He sprints to the bathroom before collapsing on his knees and throwing up in the toilet.

* * *

Nate spends the rest of the morning in a sort of trance. He and Clarke are at the rock climbing gym (she and Bellamy have sort of been trading him off, making sure he stays active) and his phone call with Monty was just moments before Clarke was up and ready to climb. She lands after her next climb, Nate lowering her slowly, when she finally looks at him.

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

He could lie. It would be easy. But Clarke knows him better than that.

“I think Monty and I are fighting,” he answers.

Clarke tilts her head. “You _think_?” Nate sighs. He doesn’t know how to respond to that. His phone’s been buzzing in his pocket all morning, ever since he got off the phone with Monty, but he’s been climbing or belaying for Clarke and to be fair, he doesn’t really want to look. “What’s going on?” she asks.

Nate’s not one to talk about his feelings, and he’s certainly not one to talk about his relationship problems, but the words flow out of him anyway. He tells Clarke about the pictures of Harper, about Monty’s lack of response, about his quick defense to say that they’re just friends.

“And I believe him,” Nate pushes on tiredly. “When he says that they’re just friends. But we tell each other everything, you know?”

Clarke finishes tying Nate into the next climb. “Yeah.” She blinks a few times. “It’s… weird. That he wouldn’t tell you about her.”

“I’m not like—possessively jealous, am I? Without realizing it?”

“Jealous,” Clarke echoes, “yes. Possessively so? No.”

“Because that’s all I can come up with,” Nate carries on. “That he thinks it would hurt me that he’s made this new friend—unless something’s actually going on and he’s got a—a crush, or…” Nate can’t help but think something worse.

Clarke reaches up and grabs Nate’s chin. “Monty wouldn’t do that to you,” she says. Nate tugs his chin out of her grasp. “C’mon, Miller.”

He heaves a deep breath. “I feel sick,” he mutters.

“Well what else do you expect when you won’t talk to him?” Clarke asks. Nate walks across to the wall and drops his forehead against it. “One last climb,” she says. “And then you can call him.”

* * *

**FaceTime from Nate Miller**

Monty secludes himself in his room so he can answer the call. He’s more prepared to talk now than he was earlier, finally having a grasp on what happened the night before, finally ready to explain himself.

Nate’s at home too, Monty can tell by the background around him. “Hey,” Nate murmurs.

“Hi,” Monty answers. “How was your morning?”

“Clarke took me rock climbing,” Nate answers. Which makes sense. “She and Bellamy are pushy.”

Monty smiles. “Yeah.” They’re both quiet for a moment, and even the shitty Wi-Fi in Monty’s apartment that makes Nate’s face a little blocky can’t hide the fear or sadness that’s there with him. “I’m sorry about last night,” Monty says, diving right into it. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about Harper.”

“It’s… fine,” Nate murmurs.

“That’s not—it’s not fine,” Monty says. Nate drops his eyes somewhere else. “It’s—listen,” Monty starts. “I hadn’t told Harper about you because that’s all I do, Nate. I just—mope. Because I miss you. And that’s what Raven and I do—she lets me whine about missing you all the time. And I wanted a friend where I wouldn’t be compelled to talk about you every freaking day.”

Nate sighs. “Monty…”

“So I didn’t tell her about you and we didn’t talk about home,” Monty pushes on. “And I guess just in my head it made sense that I not tell you about her either. It’s not like—I wasn’t trying to keep either of you a secret, that’s just—that’s just how it looks.” Nate sighs again, and it doesn’t really sound like he believes him. “She stayed the night last night,” Monty says.

Nate looks broken. “What?”

“I…” Monty trails off. “I spent the entire night crying about how much I missed you to her,” he says. He got bits of the story from Raven, and the rest from Harper after calling her. “She brought me home, deposited me in my room, and slept on the couch.” Nate lets out a long breath and drops his head down so the camera can’t even see his face. “I’m—I’m so sorry, Nate,” Monty gushes. “For having you worry—for not being completely honest… I just—I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Nate whispers. “No, of course not. I mean, Monty you’re allowed to have your own friends and do your own thing.”

“Nate, look at me,” Monty murmurs.

He lifts his head, still looking sad. “I don’t want you to think that I…” he trails off, trying to find the right words. “I never assumed the worst,” he finally says. “Not at first.”

“Not at first?” Monty asks.

“I don’t know,” Nate groans. “That phone call earlier was _weird_ , Monty.”

Monty sighs. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“And this all came at such a weird time,” Nate carried on. “I was—I was just about to take off so I could come see you and—”

Monty’s stomach swoops. Suddenly, things look bright. “You were?” he asks. “Nate,” he says, leaning forward, wishing he could push through the screen and physically touch him. “Yes. Please. God, please. I’ll take off too!” Monty knows he sounds incredibly hopeful and it’s hard, in the middle of this weird argument that they’re having, but he misses Nate more than he knows how. “When are you thinking? I can show you all around DC. Take you to my favorite places.”

“Monty,” Nate cuts him off gently. “I—I don’t know.” Monty feels himself deflating. “I just don’t want to get there and have us fight,” Nate says.

“I don’t want to fight at all,” Monty croaks. “What—what do you want me to say?” he asks. “Or do? Because I’ll do it, okay?”

“If we can’t even handle two months apart,” Nate starts.

“No, no, no, no, no,” Monty stops him. “Don’t. Don’t even—don’t even say whatever it is you were going to say. I already hate it.” Nate’s mouth curves into a smile and Monty is seriously overwhelmed with the need to just wrap himself around his boyfriend and never let go. “I’m freaking in love with you,” Monty says. “And being away from you—God, it sucks! It sucks so much, okay?”

“Okay,” Nate whispers. “I know. Because it sucks for me too.”

“Please come,” Monty pleads. “Please. I miss you so much. Nate. Please. Please. _Please_.”

There’s a little laugh on Nate’s end. “Okay.”

Monty grins. “Okay?”

“Okay. Yeah. I’ll—I’ll look at my calendar again.” Monty can imagine it now, Nate running his fingers over Monty’s cheeks, into his thick hair, tugging him closer for a kiss. “I love you,” Nate says.

“Then don’t say things like _if we can’t even handle two months apart_ ,” Monty says back.

Nate laughs again, and Monty wants to drown in the sound.

* * *

 **From Monty  
** found this weird long distance  
pillow online where it like glows  
if we’re both touching it

 **From Monty** **  
** +1 Attachment

 **From Monty** **  
** can we get them

 **From Nate** **  
** No.

 **From Monty** **  
** you’re no fun!!!

* * *

 **mgreen** #throwback to that one time @natemiller and i went to portland just the two of us for a weekend   
♥ justjasper, happyharper, murphyboy, +101 others  
bbblake Cute  
natemiller Round two?

“Monty!” He hears his name called as he’s just about to step out of the door and looks over his shoulder to see his boss, Sinclair, waving at him. “Headed somewhere?”

“My boyfriend’s flying in,” Monty says. “I’m going to pick him up. Why, what’s up?”

“I’ve got to talk to you about something,” Sinclair tells him.

* * *

Nate doesn’t like planes, and he doesn’t like airports, but he loves Monty and that’s all that matters. He shoots Bellamy a text as he walks toward luggage telling him that he landed safe, already having sent one to Monty, and walks faster. It’s been three months without touching his boyfriend and Nate feels like he’s dying.

“Nate!” he hears Monty shout for him and he freezes, scanning, scanning, scanning, and—Monty throws himself around Nate and squeezes him tightly. He still smells like Monty and Nate remembers what it’s like to breathe and he holds Monty back, unable to stop the small laugh that crawls out of him. Monty’s murmuring something into his chest, again and again, and it takes Nate a moment to figure it out. “ _You’re here, you’re here, you’re here_.”

Nate pulls back and cups Monty’s cheeks firmly. He hates PDA but he can’t stop it himself from kissing Monty with everything he has, deeply, in the middle of the airport. Monty kisses him back, his hands latching onto Nate’s shirt before frantically scrambling upwards, cupping the back of Nate’s head, pulling him in more.

Finally Nate pulls back, just a touch, and Monty’s smile is so wide and brilliant that those three months apart might have been worth this one moment. Nate bumps Monty’s nose. “Hi,” he whispers.

“Hi,” Monty whispers back, grinning.

* * *

DC has too many moving parts, and Nate finds himself constantly stopping to look around. Monty laces his fingers with Nate’s and pulls him through the metro, having them get off and then get on again over and over, seemingly having it all memorized, and Nate can’t even remember what line they’re on or whatever it is that it’s called.

“Remember when you were convinced you’d never figure the metro out?” Nate asks, studying a map on the wall.

Monty laughs. “Feels like forever ago.”

“It was forever ago,” Nate murmurs back. His first week here. It’s been so long. Monty lifts his hand and presses a kiss to Nate’s knuckles, causing him to smile. If he has to go even one minute of these few days without touching Monty he’s going to lose it. “We’re headed to your apartment, yeah?”

“So you can put your stuff down,” Monty says. “And meet Raven, if she’s home.”  

Nate wants to meet Raven, it’s true, but he’s incredibly thankful when they arrive at Monty’s apartment and his roommate _isn’t_ home. Monty gives him a quick tour (it’s not the biggest place) before finally gesturing to his bedroom, letting Nate lead the way.  

The second the door to Monty’s bedroom is shut Nate drops his bag on the ground, shoving it to the side so he can focus on Monty. It’s a tiny room with a tiny bed but they’ll both fit curled together. Tomorrow they’ll explore DC and Monty will show him around but it’s been too long, and tonight is just for them.

Nate looks at him for one long moment, feeling alive just because Monty is in the same space at him, before he leans in and kisses him once. Monty’s hands frame Nate’s sides, clutching his hips to keep him close. When Nate pulls away he rests his forehead against Monty’s, pinning him to the door, holding him there and just _looking_ at him. There’s nothing he can even think to say. He just wants to look at him and imprint every dip and curve of his face in his mind.

Monty speaks first. “I really love you,” he rasps.

Nate doesn’t understand why his eyes are burning.

(Yes he does.)

“I love you more,” he whispers back.

Monty shakes his head. It looks like his eyes are burning, too. “Not possible.”

* * *

Monty hasn’t slept this well since he arrived in DC.

The feel of Nate’s scruff against Monty’s neck, the feel of Nate’s calloused hands against Monty’s skin, the feel of Nate’s warm breath fanning across him, it’s all so much. It feels like a dream.

“Nate,” Monty says softly. There’s a quiet hum in response, and Monty’s pretty sure he’s going to spend this entire weekend with a smile on his face. “Do you want to get up?” he asks.

“Not really,” Nate murmurs.

Monty laughs, turning in Nate’s grasp, and finds his boyfriend smiling too. “Don’t you want to see DC?” Monty asks, bumping Nate’s nose with his own. Instead of answering, Nate’s soft gaze just travels over Monty’s cheeks, studying his face. “Stop it,” Monty reprimands. There’s no fire there. Nate leans in to kiss him and Monty melts.

Nate props himself up on his elbow to change the angle and Monty finds himself chasing Nate’s lips. He doesn’t really want to get up, either. He could spend all day in this uncomfortable bed with his boyfriend, warm and safe and happy, and that would be perfectly okay. Nate swings his hips over Monty’s and Monty groans into his mouth as Nate grinds down. Yes. Staying in bed. That sounds good.

Monty’s hands start sliding down Nate’s back when there’s a brief knock on the door before it’s thrown open. Nate groans, sinking down onto the bed, and Monty covers his face.

“Oh--shit.” Raven’s standing in the doorway. “Sorry! I’m not used to you making out in your room!”

“You _knew_ Nate was coming this weekend,” Monty murmurs, peeking out at her.

Raven looks sheepish. “I’ve got a lot on my mind,” she says. “Anyway--hi Nate. Or--Monty said to call you Miller? I made coffee!”

“Hi Raven,” Nate murmurs, tipping his head to look at her. Monty can hear the smile in his voice. “We’ll be out soon.”

Raven grins.

* * *

Nate likes Raven. He only has to have a few conversations with her to know that she would fit seamlessly into their friend group back home. Bellamy and Clarke would adore her, and she already has her in with Monty, so he’s half-convinced he’ll be able to drag her out to the west coast.

“It’s not like I have family back home,” Raven says over breakfast. Nate’s sitting at their dining room table and Monty’s standing behind him, tracing soft circles over Nate’s shoulders. “Mostly I just miss my usual barista.”

Nate laughs. Clarke would definitely get along with Raven.

“Well if you ever want to visit the coast,” Nate says, “we’ve got space for you.”

“I’ll definitely take you up on that,” Raven says. The morning is lazy and warm and Nate knows that he feels like the color yellow just because Monty’s here. “You two going into the city today?” she asks. “To see the monuments? Monty told me you’ve never been.”

“I haven’t,” Nate says with a nod. “So yeah. He wants to take me.” Monty squeezes his shoulder lightly. “You should come,” Nate says. He wants to get to know Monty’s friend more, to learn all of the parts of this place that Monty temporarily calls home.

But Monty tenses behind him. “That’s okay,” Raven says with a soft smile. “I think you should have the day for just the two of you.”

* * *

They don’t actually make it out of Monty’s apartment until the afternoon, which is perfectly okay with Monty. He takes Nate to his favorite cafe for lunch, where they run into Harper who’s getting brunch with a friend, before they head to see the monuments. Nate never having been to DC before wants to see everything, and though Monty won’t considering himself an expert he has been around the block a few times.

They pass the White House and the Lincoln Memorial and the WWII Memorial and hold hands and everything is nice. It’s a perfect afternoon winding their way through the city. Even the crowds and incessant sounds of traffic can’t throw Monty off of his groove. Just to have Nate here seeing this beautiful place, walking the graveled streets, going in and out of the museums, it’s perfect.

Monty saves the Washington Monument for last.

It’s not like it’s the most beautiful thing DC has to offer. In fact it’s not really that beautiful at all, seeing as they ran out of stone halfway up and had to switch to a different dam to get the rest. But it’s Monty’s favorite.

“But why?” Nate asks with a laugh when Monty tells him this, staring up to the top of it. The sun is starting to set and it makes the sky rich with purples and oranges.

“Well, because it’s _not_ perfect,” Monty tells him. “But still when you look at it, it’s complete. You know? It’s whole.” Nate looks back down at him with a warm look in his eyes. “It reminds me of us,” Monty adds a touch softer.

Nate arches an eyebrow. “Phallic?”

Monty tugs on his hand with a laugh. “ _No_ , Nate. We’re--I mean, we’re two different people. And this trip, me being away, it’s less than ideal. And this monument--it’s been through a lot. And it’s got two parts of these two different places. But it all comes together and stands tall and--that’s us.”

Monty loves when Nate looks like this, caught somewhere between surprise and relaxed, like he’s in the middle of the best dream. “I love you,” he whispers.

“I love you more,” Monty says back.

“Not possible.”

“I want to marry you,” Monty replies. Nate’s lips part. Instead of carrying on their silly, obviously meaningless fight of who loves who more, Monty needs to say what he brought Nate here to say.

He lowers himself to one knee.

“Monty,” Nate croaks.

“I love you,” Monty says. Nate’s eyes are wide and dark and the sun is setting around them, setting the sky on fire. It casts welcome shadows across the both of them. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And when I get home--I want to marry you.”

“ _Monty_ ,” Nate tries again.

“Will you marry me?”

Nate collapses to his knees across from Monty, nodding frantically, trying to tug Monty as close as he possibly can. “Yes,” Nate rasps before kissing him. “Yes, oh my God.” Monty kisses him back, surprised at the tears in Nate’s eyes as he nods.

“I got you this,” Monty manages after a few more kisses. There’re strangers around them watching with fond smiles on their faces. Everyone in DC is nosy. He digs around his pocket until finding the small silver band he picked out about a month ago. He’s known for a long time that he wants to marry Nate, but when Nate said he was coming to visit Monty knew what he had to do. He even told Raven. Which is why she wasn’t allowed to come today. “You don’t have to wear it,” Monty adds. “There’s weird stigma with guys having engagement bands, and--”

“I’m wearing it,” Nate cuts him off gruffly.

Monty laughs against Nate’s mouth. They can live in this bubble of happiness just a little longer.

* * *

 **From Bellamy  
** Pics please pics please  
pics please pics please

 **From Nate** **  
** Hi Clarke

 **From Bellamy** **  
** My phone’s charging across  
the room okay please just  
send us PICTURES

 **From Nate** **  
** +1 Attachment

 **From Nate** **  
** +1 Attachment

 **From Bellamy** **  
** I LOVE IT AND I LOVE  
YOU TWO SO MUCH

Monty laughs when Nate shows him the texts. They’re settled in Monty’s bed now, Nate with his arms wrapped around Monty’s waist, his bare back to Nate’s bare chest. Nate doesn’t remember the last time he smiled this much. He knows he’s not a smiler, okay. People tell him all the time that he should stop scowling. But happiness has climbed into his veins and is beating in time with his heart.

He nuzzles into Monty’s neck. “Is it really your favorite monument?” Nate asks. “Or was that just for the speech.”

“It’s really my favorite monument,” Monty answers.

Nate hums. “Mine too.”

* * *

 **natemiller** rings + things @mgreen  
♥ mgreen, jahahaha, foxylady, +261 others  
justjasper omG!!! OMG YAY  
murphyboy I thought this was gonna be a sexual pic? disappointed #congratstho  
bbblake Today is the best day  
abclarkefg YES!!!

“Based on the sounds coming from your room last night,” Raven says as she pours her cup of coffee, “I’d say that yesterday went well?”

Monty fights the red from his cheeks. “Yes.”

Raven grins. “I’m glad. I like him. He’s a good guy.” Monty lets his cheeks run red now, this time for his fiancé. “He’s obviously in love with you, too.”

“I feel very… lucky,” Monty murmurs, wrapping his arms around himself.

Raven lifts her mug to take a sip. “Have you told him yet?” she asks. “About the project?” Monty turns cold at once. His heart is in his stomach and his hands are sweaty and he glances toward his shut bedroom door, hopeful that Nate hasn’t snuck out without Monty noticing. Raven follows his gaze. “He leaves tomorrow…” Raven says slowly. “Right?”

Monty looks to the ground. He hasn’t wanted to think about it. Thinking about Nate leaving feels like someone’s thrust a knife into his chest and left it there to settle. “Yeah.”

“Tell him,” Raven says.

Monty knows he has to.

* * *

After getting coffee for the both of them, Monty returns to his room. Nate’s on the phone with a smile. “Yeah, Dad,” he says, his smile brightening at Monty. “Okay,” he laughs. “Yeah, I’ll tell him. Thank you. No--” another laugh. “Thank you.” Monty passes over one of the mugs while Nate sits up to accept it. “Okay. Love you too.”

Nate hangs up and drops his phone on the bed so he can hold his mug with both hands. “David?” Monty asks, and Nate nods. “Does he… approve?”

Nate rolls his eyes but he’s still grinning. “Of course he approves, Monty. He knows how you make me feel.”

At that Monty feels a rush of warmth, but his stomach is still in knots. “I’m glad,” he manages.

Nate sips at his coffee, his eyebrows slowly coming together. “Everything okay?” he asks.

Monty’s quiet for a moment before he sets his mug aside. “Nate,” Monty starts. Nate reaches over to the bedside table on his side to set his mug down too, picking up that this is a serious moment. “At work,” Monty says slowly, “our… project isn’t on course.”

Nate blinks a few times. “What does that mean?” he asks.

“It means,” Monty starts again, his words softer, smaller, more afraid, “that we won’t be done by the six month goal we set.”

Monty doesn’t even have to look at Nate to know that he’s deflated.

“When are you coming home?” Nate asks. His voice is desperate. Monty looks up and their eyes meet and it’s clear that Nate’s begging for something that sounds like _soon_. Monty can’t look at him for long, and the strangled sigh that escapes Nate feels like a steak to the heart. “Monty…” Nate sounds weak and Monty ducks his head.

The silence that lingers is heavier than anything Monty’s had to carry.

“I know we said only six months,” Monty says softly.

Nate sighs again. “No, no, it’s okay.”

“You’re upset,” Monty protests.

Nate looks at him, attempting to force a smile to his face, but Monty knows that’s what it is—forced. “I just miss you,” Nate whispers. “So fucking much, Monty.” There’s another sigh, and then a smile that looks more legit. “Clarke’s been calling it _phantom limb syndrome_ ,” Nate tells him. He drops his face into his hands. “But it’s okay,” he insists. His voice cracks.

Monty knows it’s not okay.

“It’s only another three months,” Monty whispers back. Nate winces and retreats further into himself and Monty knows that was the wrong thing to say. “I’m sorry,” he pushes on. “I know that this—”

“It’s your life,” Nate cuts him off, his voice void of emotion. He slowly lifts his head. “You deserve to live it however you want.”

“I want to live it with _you,_ ” Monty says. “That’s why I _proposed_ , Nate.” Nate looks to him again and Monty stretches forward, catching his cheek, running his thumb over Nate’s jaw. “I miss you too,” he says. “I miss you so much that sometimes I can’t breathe. I roll over to the other side expecting to find you and you’re not there. Or I come home and expect to find you on the couch and you’re not there. And sometimes I wish I could reach through the phone and latch onto your voice, and—” Nate cuts him off by surging forward, crashing his lips into Monty’s. “I love you,” Monty breathes between them. Somehow it doesn’t feel like enough, like those three words don’t mean as much as Monty feels.

“Whenever you come home,” Nate whispers. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I don’t want you to just be _waiting_ for me,” Monty murmurs back.

Nate nudges Monty’s nose with his own. His voice still sounds weak, but his words are hopeful.

“We’ll make it work.”

* * *

Neither of them have spoken the entire trip to the airport. Every once in awhile their eyes will meet before darting in the opposite direction. They’re holding hands, but they can’t even look at each other.

Monty helps Nate check his bag and then it’s just the two of them, waiting and aching and still not speaking. Finally Monty pulls him close.

“I don’t want you to go,” he rasps. Nate’s eyebrows furrow and the smile on his face is sad and forced. “I already miss you. Is that even possible?”

“Yeah,” Nate murmurs. “Because I already miss you, too.” And Monty knows he won’t say it, but there’s a look in Nate’s eyes that says he wants to stay too. That he doesn’t want to go either. But it’s not an option. Nate has work and Monty has work and they can’t stay like this forever. “I’ll call you the second I land,” Nate tells him.

Monty nods and tries to smile but he’s sure it looks just as sad as Nate’s. “Okay. I love you.”

“I love you so fucking much.”

They share a kiss, just one, before Nate steps away forcefully. If he doesn’t, Monty knows it’ll be worse. They just have to get it over with. God, Monty hates goodbyes.

So they don’t say goodbye. Instead Nate steps back again and Monty nods his head and lets him go. He’s already counting down the days to which he’ll see Nate again.

* * *

 **From Clarke  
** I’m glad that you had fun  
thoughhhh! Sorry it was  
only a few days with him

 **From Monty** **  
** it’s alright, i mean at least  
i’m getting more work done  
now? the sooner i’m done  
this project the sooner i can  
get home

 **From Clarke** **  
** And the sooner the better  
bc you can miss Miller all  
you want but you have to  
miss me more

Monty laughs but sets his phone down, deciding to get back to work. He misses Clarke and Bellamy too. And, hell, Jasper doesn’t live out on the coast with them but he misses his best friend from growing up as well. Nate isn’t the only person he misses, he wants to see his friends.

He looks over at Raven, typing frantically and frowning at the screen as though it’s saying something she doesn’t want to hear, and Monty’s heart feels heavy in his chest. He’s going to miss Raven, too.

“Hey,” he says.

Raven doesn’t stop typing. Or frowning. “What.”

“When this is over,” Monty says, “seriously. Come back with me.”

Raven stops typing at once. She turns to look at him. She’s still frowning. “I thought that was just your boyfriend being nice,” she says carefully.

But Monty’s older now, and he wants his friends with him all the time. And maybe he hasn’t known Raven very long but she feels like a very integral part of his life. She would fit in with them perfectly.

“I mean, I’m sure it was,” Monty says. “But. We really do have a spare room.”

Raven looks at him, blinking, before turning back to her computer. She starts typing without saying anything else. The silence feels heavy, and Monty feels like her lack of response is important. It’s another few minutes before she says, “Okay.”

“Okay?” Monty echoes.

“Okay,” Raven repeats. Monty waits for the elaboration. There is none. “Do you want to ever get back home or not?” she asks, still typing. “Because for someone who’s in a hurry to leave you don’t seem to be doing much work.”

Monty laughs and gets back to his job. Part of him feels lighter.

* * *

 **From Monty  
** what’re you doing 2day? any  
fancy lesson plans 4 the kids?

 **From Nate** **  
** Nothing special. They hate  
Romeo and Juliet a lot.

 **From Monty** **  
** don’t you like, super love it  
though?

 **From Nate** **  
** It’s complicated. Love/hate  
all the time. Depends on the  
context you’re reading from.

 **From Monty** **  
** right right right right right  
sure sure sure sure sure

 **From Monty** **  
** FT later?

 **From Nate** **  
** I’ll let you know.

The answer is no. There will be no FaceTime later. Because Nate’s currently hunched over the toilet, broken out in a cold sweat, puking into the toilet. One of his students passed on some awful stomach bug and Monty absolutely cannot know that Nate’s sick. Not at all. He can’t find out.

 **From Monty** **  
** love you

Nate doesn’t even finish his text back before he pukes again.

* * *

Bellamy ducks his head into Nate’s room, finding him curled into a heap of blankets. Nate’s miserable. He can’t keep down food and he can’t sleep and he can’t stop alternating between sweating and freezing cold and he hates being sick _so fucking much_. It’s a billion times worse without Monty here. While Nate will pretend like he hates being fussed over, who is he kidding? He loves when Monty downs eight glasses of Emergen-C and curls up in bed with him despite Clarke’s warnings.

“How you feeling?” Bellamy asks.

Nate groans.

“Sounds about right,” Bellamy says. “Clarke told me something’s going around. Maybe another day?”

Nate groans again. “An entire day? This is what death feels like. Satan is after me.”

“You’re dramatic.”

“Yes,” Nate answers. “I miss my fucking boyfriend.”

“Fiancé,” Bellamy corrects with a grin.

Nate whines, burying himself deeper into his blankets.

* * *

 **From Monty  
** saw another cat today!!!!  
this one let me pet him

 **From Nate** **  
** When did you become the  
cat-whisperer?

* * *

**FaceTime from Monty Green**

“I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were sick!” Monty’s fussing on the other end of the screen, and while Nate loves Monty an insane amount, his voice is a little too loud for now. Nate buries himself further under his blankets, ignoring the concern in his voice. “Bellamy mentioned it in passing, Nate. Passing!”

“Well forgive me,” Nate mutters back, “but it’s not like it would’ve changed anything.”

Being sick without Monty here to take care of him and cuddle with him and make him tea is making Nate absolutely miserable. Even Monty fussing over him over the phone is too much, because it’s just over the phone, and he wants him here _now_. Physically.

Monty sighs. “Are you drinking fluids?”

“Yeah, babe. Clarke’s a doctor, remember?”

Monty huffs. “But she’s not _me_.” That manages to get a smile out of Nate and he looks back up at his screen, finding Monty still looking worried. Nate has a stomach bug and was up all night puking, something one of the gremlins at the school he teaches at probably passed along. “If I was there,” Monty starts.

Nate’s smile slips. “Don’t,” he cuts him off. “Please? Please don’t.” Monty’s face shifts from concerned to sad. “Because _I know_ and I can’t. Okay?”

Thankfully Monty knows what that means. “Okay,” he whispers back. They’re both quiet for a moment. “Just--I’m going to text Clarke my soup recipe okay?”

“And ask Bellamy to tuck me in?” Nate jokes.

“Yes.”

Nate smiles. “I miss you.”

Monty smiles, too. “I miss you more.”

“Not possible.”

* * *

It takes Nate an absurd amount of time to get better, and he’s thoroughly convinced that he would have gotten better faster if Monty was home.

 _Just a few more months_ , he thinks.

 **From Monty** **  
** just saw the best cat!!!!

 **From Monty** **  
** +1 Attachment

 **From Monty** **  
** LOOK NATE

 **From Nate** **  
** All cats are the best cat  
to you, Monty.

 **From Monty** **  
** what’s your point

* * *

Nate’s birthday is coming up and Monty wants to do something fantastic. He wants to take a week off and fly out and visit more than anything. But at the start of the month Nate made him _swear_ that he wouldn’t. Because of money. And time.

“You already proposed to the guy,” Clarke says over FaceTime. Monty’s eating lunch with his phone propped up so he can see his friend, while she’s on break at work. “What else does he need?”

Monty whines. “This is our first birthday apart since we’ve gotten together,” Monty says. “I hate it.” He takes a bite of his sandwich. “Can you like, paint something for him?”

Clarke frowns. “Paint something?”

“Like--a commission,” Monty elaborates. He’d like a nice photo of them holding hands with like, a sunset in the background. It would be super cute. “I’d pay you, obviously. Just--I don’t know! I don’t know what to get him.”

“Miller doesn’t need anything,” Clarke says again. “But if you’re going to pay me to paint a picture then like, hell, I’ll do it.”

* * *

**FaceTime from Nate Miller**

Monty answers the phone with a smile, like he always does when Nate calls. But on the screen Nate looks reserved and it makes something in his stomach twist. “Hi,” Nate says. Monty blinks a few times, knowing that something is wrong. His cheers of _happy birthday_ die on his tongue. “So, I did something stupid.”

Monty looks around, knowing he has the apartment to himself tonight but also sort of wary that Raven’s listening in anyway.

“Okay,” Monty says.

Nate’s sprawled out on their bed at home and his face is still horribly neutral. “And honestly I’m not sure how you’ll take it,” he carries on. Monty knows not to jump to conclusions. He knows that. And he knows that Nate loves him. And he knows that they’re in a good place. But his chest is so tight and he can’t do anything but nod in response. “It just… happened,” Nate says.

“You’re freaking me out,” Monty admits in a rush. Just in time for… the screen blurs for a moment, but—yep. That’s definitely a cat nuzzling Nate’s face. “Whose cat is that?”

“Ours,” Nate answers. Finally he smiles, and Monty feels like he can breathe again. “His name’s Chirrut.”

Monty opens and closes his mouth. He sounds a little weepy when he says, “You got us a cat?”

Chirrut nudges Nate again and Monty’s heart is exploding inside of his chest. “Bellamy suggested it a while ago,” Nate says, reaching up with his freehand to scratch behind the cat’s ears. He’s a sleek gray color and Monty wants nothing more than to give love to this cat immediately. “And finally I just—yeah. I went yesterday to the shelter.”

“You can’t have Chirrut without Baze,” Monty protests suddenly, and Nate’s smile grows.

“I know,” he says. “But you always said that I was Baze and you were Chirrut, so I needed a part of you with me. And when you come home, we can go find our Baze to keep Chirrut company.” Monty’s about to cry. “This is your birthday present to me, by the way,” Nate says.

Monty sniffles and blinks hard. “Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah. Along with that thing you got Clarke to make, which is beautiful by the way.” Chirrut nuzzles into Nate’s scruff. He’s a beautiful cat. And Nate’s a beautiful man. God, Monty wants to go home. “Apparently you told Bellamy to buy me my favorite hard liquor? But Bellamy had some last minute conference, so he tucked the money in an envelope and left it on the door, and I actually passed the shelter on the way to the liquor store. So.”

Monty sniffs again. “Is he blind?”

Nate laughs. “In one eye, actually.” He moves the camera so Monty can get another look at Chirrut. “He’s an older cat and they tend to not get adopted, right? But you’d _hate_ that.”

“And he’s so handsome,” Monty murmurs. Nate laughs again. “There’re more birthday gifts coming,” Monty insists.

Nate shakes his head, reaching out to scratch Chirrut behind his ears. “I don’t need anything.”

“Well too bad.” Monty shifts on his bed, glancing toward his door. “Birthday sex would be ideal,” Monty murmurs, receiving a grin from Nate. “But phone sex is gonna have to do.”

“God, I love you.”

* * *

 **From Nate  
** Remember that time it rained  
so bad that we both skipped  
class and stayed in bed

 **From Monty** **  
** yeah. is it raining there?

 **From Nate** **  
** Nah I was just thinking about it.

* * *

“I hope you were serious about having me move out west with you,” Raven says at their meeting ends with a grin. “Because I cancelled my lease and put down a payment on an apartment in your city.”

“Yeah?” Monty asks, and Raven nods. “Raven! That’s great!”

She’s still grinning. “I’m always up for a little adventure,” she tells him. They leave the conference room together to head back to their work station. “I also won’t need to sleep on your couch, which is great.”

“You’re always welcome to,” Monty insists.

But this is happening. Things are finally coming together. His project is ending and he’s moving back home soon and he and his friends are going to be together and this chapter of his life is ending while a new one begins.

He can’t wait.

* * *

Nate comes home from work exhausted. He had to facilitate a political discussion today (which made _no sense_ for being a fucking English teacher) and it got out of hand in each and every class. There was shouting and disagreements and while he thinks in the end they all learned at least something, it was still too dramatic for him.

What he needs is a big glass of wine and a long conversation with Monty.

 _One more week_ , he thinks as he keys into his apartment. One more week until Monty officially can come home. They’re in the final stages of their project and Nate just wants them to be _done_ already.

The lights are dim which must mean Bellamy and Clarke went out for dinner like they do every now and again. He shuts the door behind him and listens to the sound of paws against the hardwood. He bends down to greet Chirrut when Nate stops, frowning at a cat that is not Chirrut.

“You are not my cat,” Nate says. He scoots the large fluffy wrinkled creature into his arms. “Bellamy?” he calls out. They talked about getting more animals, but Bellamy and Clarke had been insistent that they wanted a dog, not a cat. Also he probably would’ve texted Nate if they went through with it. “Did you--”

Nate pauses when he reaches the living room, finding Monty curled up on their couch with Chirrut asleep on his stomach. Monty’s asleep too, nestled under some blankets, the TV volume low. For a moment, he’s frozen. He blinks hard. Maybe his day’s been so long and overwhelming that he’s hallucinating. That’s possible, right?

Nate crosses the room quickly, lowering this new brown and orange cat to the floor, before sitting down beside Monty on the couch. Monty startles awake and Nate lets out a breath of a laugh. “Hi!” Monty bursts. He scoops Chirrut into his arms and sets him aside so he can fling himself at Nate.

Monty’s really here.

Nate wraps his arms tightly around Monty and squeezes, trying to find something to say. “You’re here,” he settles with, sounding breathless. “I thought--”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Monty cuts him off. Monty wasn’t supposed to even _finish_ his project until today. Then there were wrap ups and discussions and packing, and--he must’ve lied to keep his early return a secret. “I’m back for good!”

Nate pulls back, needing to _look_ at him. His hand cups up to Monty’s cheek and he laughs before bending in, crushing his lips against his fiancé’s. Monty climbs onto Nate’s lap and winds his legs around him before Nate rolls the pair of them, pressing Monty down onto the couch to kiss him as deeply as he can. Before Nate can actually lose himself in this kiss, a scratchy meow distracts him.

“Baze!” Monty bursts. He pulls back, gesturing up at the cat who has perched himself on the top of the couch. Nate looks over his shoulder at the cat. “I got Baze today,” Monty says. “I didn’t want to wait.”

Nate tips his head to the side and laughs before bending in to kiss Monty again. “When did you get back?”

“Landed at 9am,” Monty tells him between kisses. “Dropped stuff off, went to get a cat.”

“You’re such a _dork_ ,” Nate says with a grin. He hates that he can feel his eyes welling up with tears. “You’re really back?” he asks, sounding wrecked. Monty nods. He cups Nate’s cheek, brushing his thumb over his chin. “I missed you so fucking much,” he rasps.

Monty looks a little wrecked, too. He nods. “I know,” he whispers. “Because I missed you more.”

Nate shakes his head. “Not possible.”

* * *

The first morning Monty wakes up in his bed at home with Nate’s arms wrapped around him and their two new cats curled up together at the foot of their bed, Monty’s convinced that he’s dreaming. It feels too perfect with the soft purring just loud enough to hear and the feel of Nate’s chest against Monty’s back.

It’s super early. It’s the time he would wake up back on the east coast despite the fact that they’re three hours ahead. He wonders if his friends still back in DC, Sinclair his boss and Harper and her new girlfriend, are waking up early to start the day or if they're sleeping in. He wonders if they're thinking about him. Monty rolls a little and Nate stirs, blinking a few times before a smile erupts on his face.

“What time is it?” Nate asks.

Monty presses forward for a kiss. “I don’t know. 3am?”

Nate rolls his eyes and kisses him again. “You’re crazy,” he murmurs. “Go back to sleep.” He tugs Monty close and the angle has Monty’s nose against Nate’s chin. Monty closes his eyes but he knows he won’t be able to fall back asleep. “Monty?” Nate whispers.

“Mm.”

His voice is thick with sleep, but he keeps talking. “I had this big proposal planned,” Nate says. Monty’s eyes fly open again but Nate’s are still closed. “Where I take you to that cafe--the one we first went to when we moved here? And I say a whole bunch of romantic shit. But. Fuck.” Nate blinks a few times. “I can’t wait. Will you marry me?”

Monty laughs, sitting up a little, and Nate sinks further into their pillows. “I already proposed!” Monty reminds him.

“I wanted to, too.”

“You’re--” Monty cuts himself because he leans down, kissing Nate firmly. “ _Yes_ ,” he says. Nate looks infinitely happy and Monty can’t really blame him. This morning is the best morning Monty’s had in a very long time and it’s still dark out. Nate tugs Monty back down into bed and wraps his arms tightly around him. “What kind of romantic shit?” Monty ask as he presses kisses to Nate’s jaw.

“I don’t know. Something about how I love you a lot.”

Monty can’t stop laughing. “And you call _me_ a dork!”

“Shh. Go back to sleep.” There’s a meow at the end of the bed, a deeper scratchy one, coming from Baze. “Baze agrees with me,” he says without even opening his eyes.

Monty nuzzles back into Nate’s side.

* * *

When it’s finally time to get out of bed, Clarke and Bellamy have made them breakfast. It’s elaborate. Lots of French toast and bacon and eggs and fruit and coffee and the whole nine yards. Nate digs out the small band he’d been planning on giving Monty later and the two of them leave their bedroom, hand in hand, with their lovely old cats following them.

Bellamy insists they sit and he make their plates and Nate tries to protest but Monty sits down happily, grinning as Clarke hands him a mug of coffee. They’re acting like he’s been gone for decades. But God, is it good to see them again. They had their big reunion the day before when Monty first arrived home.

“I was only gone a little over half a year,” Monty reminds them.

“That’s a long time,” Nate murmurs from the spot beside him.

He and Monty lock eyes for a moment and neither of the half to say what they’re both thinking. Nine months isn’t all that long. They both know it. They _know_ how lucky they are that they don’t have to permanently live far away from one another. They _know_ how lucky they are to be back together again, to not have to deal with the distance that so many other couples face on a daily basis.

Nate reaches out and Monty meets him halfway, their hands lacing on top of the table.

“We just missed you,” Clarke says, sinking into the chair beside Monty.

“Tell us all about DC,” Bellamy says.

“And this girl Raven who you recruited to join our family,” Clarke adds. “When do we get to meet her? She sounds great.”

“And tell us about the first proposal,” Bellamy says, gesturing to Nate’s new ring, “considering Miller won’t give me details.”

“And the second,” Clarke goes on, “because I’m a sap.”

Monty grins. Nate squeezes his hand before lifting it, kissing Monty’s knuckles. Chirrut winds around Monty’s feet. His coffee tastes just the way he remembers.

It’s good to be home.


End file.
